Scarlet Exile
by Lunar Wave
Summary: It is Summer Vacation, and it is time for Cinque's return. But what if everything goes horribly wrong?
1. Hero Return

**Scarlet Exile  
><strong>by Lunar Wave

I don't own Dog Days

BTW when I say dog girl, think human girl with dog ears and tail. When I say Cat girl, think human girl with cat ears and tail. Same for dog boy and cat boy, apart from obvious gender differences. ONLY EARS AND TAIL. The characters that aren't from Earth still have the same human hands, human face, human body, and human complexion. (EXCLUDING real dogs, real cats, real lions, real etc.)

**Chapter 1: Hero Return**

**(Japan)**

In Japan, there is a certain school called Kinokawa International School. Here you'll find many students from different countries, but we will only concentrate on one particular student. This student is the blonde haired, violet eyed Cinque Izumi, a Half British, half Japanese 2nd year. He is well-versed in acrobatics, capable of many stunts and tricks that normal humans can only dream of doing. He had jumped from his 2nd floor window and landed on the ground with his feet, remaining perfectly fine. Walking next to him was Rebecca Anderson, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was Cinque's childhood friend, and they were currently discussing what they will do this vacation. Or more accurately, WHERE they were going.

"So you're telling me that we will go to this "Flonyard" place you went to last Spring Break?" Rebecca asked. She was not that keen on going, despite the place sounding like one of her Fantasy Novels.

"But Becky, I promised I'll return. I can't back out now." Cinque grinned. "And besides, it'll be fun!"

"I already agreed remember? I'm coming with you, but when do you plan to go there?" Rebecca asked.

"Hmm… Nanami is coming tomorrow, so I guess it'll be the next day." Cinque replied. "I'm gonna go buy a lot of gifts to bring to them!"

Rebecca chuckled. "Your straightforward attitude never changed. But Cinque, how do you plan on telling them of your arrival?" Cinque simply pointed to a dog nearby. This dog had brown fur, and wore an orange scarf around his neck. Odd, but it makes it easy for Cinque to spot him.

"Tatsumaki!" Cinque called the dog over. The dog ran to the boy as Cinque scribbled a note.

Cinque suddenly smacked his forehead when he noticed something. "Ah! I forgot… They can't understand Kanji or Katakana… Wait a bit… let me see if my Dogscript is still good." Then he suddenly flipped the note and wrote the note in Dogscript, rolling it up and stuffing it into Tatsumaki's scarf. Tatsumaki raised his paw for Cinque to shake, nodded, turned and ran off. Rebecca sighed. The two blondes started walking once more.

"I'm so excited!" Cinque grinned. "Flonyard, I'm coming back!" His smile shown like the sun. A ring glistened on his finger. This ring is the Divine Sword, Palladion, one of the two Treasure Swords of Biscotti.

**(Flonyard)**

The Land of Flonyard, a world where people with characteristics of animals live. This land simply flows on the natural Flogna Energy that goes through the earth, which sometimes helps the lives of its inhabitants. Life flows quietly in the world.

The Land of Flonyard held multiple territories, but only one shall be addressed for now. This is the Biscotti Republic, home of the canine people. It is a kingdom that is surrounded by the beauty of nature. Governed by its beloved princess, Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, and the Biscottian Council that helps in the affairs of the country.

At the heart of the country, lies the Firianno Castle, Millhiore's home and the symbol of the kingdom's power, apart from their Treasure Swords. It is here that the National Research Academy is based. On its grounds is the training area of the army. But like stated, its primary purpose is keeping the princess safe at all times.

Two girls walked along the castle hallways. One was a dog girl with orange hair that reached her shoulders. She was short enough that you can easily call her a ten year old. She wore a white lab coat that is long enough to reach her shins. She is Ricotta Elmar, thirteen years old, and the CHIEF researcher of the National Research Academy. She is a child prodigy whose inventions are actually marketed throughout Flonyard. It is saying something that a thirteen year old girl like her can do such a feat. She is one of the reasons Biscotti is so special, being the country that has the most advanced technology available to them.

The other dog girl had pink fur. She was as tall as the average fourteen year old. She had long hair that reaches her waist, but is kept tied up, making it look shorter that it really is. But of notice were her clothes. She wore majestic clothes that one would expect to find on a princess. That's because, she IS the princess. She is Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, the ruler of Biscotti. Loved by all her subjects, she is well known for her beautiful voice and her caring personality. She is also known for performing the latest hero summoning in the list. That hero was Cinque Izumi, a boy from Earth, summoned to aid Biscotti at war. The time Cinque spent on Flonyard was brief, but it was the most memorable event of the century. Cinque had promised his return to everyone. And the issue of his return is what the two dog girls were talking about. Tatsumaki, a dog familiar of Millhiore had returned, telling of the Hero's readiness to return. It has been two days since Tatsumaki's arrival.

"Princess, it's nearly time for Hero Cinque's return right?" Ricotta eagerly asked, as her tail wagged behind her. Millhiore smiled back and patted her head. Only Ricotta and her knew of Cinque's near return. They were keeping it a secret till

"I guess so. But I need to get to the summon ruins to greet him." Millhiore grinned. She skipped as she walked, elated at the prospect of finally seeing Cinque once more. Her smile was as radiant as the stars, the pink ring on her finger glistened. This ring is the Divine Sword, Excelide, one of the two Treasure Swords of Biscotti.

**(Biscotti)**

No one in Biscotti knows yet. No one knows of the upcoming return of the hero. But, one thing is for sure. They are definitely anticipating it.

"It's been over a hundred days! Surely the hero will return soon."

"Yeah surely! And then we'll have to prepare a big party for Sir Hero!"

"Maybe he'll bring a few souvenirs with him for the princess?"

"Ooh, that sounds good!"

All this talk simply annoyed a certain green-furred lop-eared dog girl that was out shopping. In her hands was a shopping bag. She is Éclair Martinozzi, the Praetorian Guard Leader of the Biscotti Knights. She was doing an errand for her brother, Lorrain, the Knight Leader of the Biscotti Knights. Apparently he was running out of paper for his paperwork. So he asked Éclair to buy some for him. Normally, he would've asked some of the lower ranking members, but Éclair was going to town to buy some metal polish for her blades anyway, so he ended up giving the task to her.

Now, Éclair is spending her time hearing all the gossip of the upcoming return of the hero. She was the only person that knew of Cinque's memory loss upon his return to Earth. But when she learnt that because she was given that armband from Cinque, there's a possibility that Cinque did not lose his memories. Of course, there was no confirmation regarding the matter yet. She simply sighed, heaving her shopping and walked back towards the castle.

"… You better remember me Cinque, or I swear I'm gonna pound you across the head." Éclair whispered to herself, smiling at the memories she spent with the boy. If she had looked at the time, she would have seen Harlan, the pink cercle that belonged to Millhiore, and the Princess riding towards the ruins. But no one looked. And no one expected the hero's return.

**(Earth)**

A park with no one in it was the perfect place for creating a portal. And this is where exactly Cinque, Rebecca, and Nanami met up. Tatsumaki waited patiently at the spot indicated by Cinque and held the portal blade by his mouth.

"It's time to head off!" Cinque said excitedly. Rebecca and Nanami nodded; on their backs were rather big camping bags. Tatsumaki

"So, your telling me this dog is gonna create a magic portal and we jump into it?" Nanami asked, slightly skeptical. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally hit your head after too many backflips?" She was immediately shut up by Tatsumaki who stabbed the blade into the earth and created the familiar pink portal that summons a hero.

"Now I've seen almost everything I want to." Nanami remarked. "So let's jump in!" But Cinque simply crouched and read the dogscript.

"You may return after 16 days or so… That's great!" Cinque grinned. "At least it's not irreversible anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, the first time I went to Flonyard… Well it said that I can't return… But Hey! I returned, right? So all's well that ends well." That did nothing to ease the two's minds.

"Ok… I think I don't want to go anymore…" Rebecca blinked. "There's so much I wanted to do here…"

"Come on! It says we can return after 16 days, so we can spend most of summer vacation here!"

"Did you finish all the homework?" Nanami asked.

"I'm bringing homework with me!" Cinque replied.

"Oh."

"Come on, I promise, it'll be fun!" Cinque grinned. He then jumped onto the portal. He invited the two to follow into the circle.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked Nanami.

"Do we have a choice?" Nanami grinned. She then hopped into the portal. Rebecca sighed and followed the two. The three then was sucked into the portal.

Tatsumaki was about to jump in after when it suddenly turned red. Tatsumaki barked in surprise and tried to jump in. But the portal closed before Tatsumaki can investigate. Tatsumaki growled, and created a portal back to Flonyard. He needed to report this to the princess. Fast.

**(Flonyard, Summoning Ruins)**

The pink portal appeared in the sky as expected, but no human fell from the sky. Instead, a dog jumped out and started barking. But what Tatsumaki saw at the ruins was not what he expected. The princess was faint upon the floor. Harlan was next to the princess, protecting her and keeping her out of any danger. Tatsumaki immediately smelled an odd presence behind him. He spun around, prepared to attack the one who hurt his master. It was obvious that this presence was the only one who could've possibly harmed the princess.

"… Ch. If that cercle was out of the way… maybe we could've finished the job by now. But oh well, we got what we have." The figure said. Then he noticed Tatsumaki.

"Ah, the summoner's dog. You know what happened. I'm afraid… we can't let you stay with the princess. Especially with what you know."

That was the last thing Tatsumaki heard until he was knocked out. The only one who knew of the Hero's tragedy, disappeared, and wasn't seen since.

**Chapter End**

This is my addition to the Dog Days Fanfiction. Read on and Review~ I know there will be a new season sometime later, but I wanted this out before that so~


	2. The New Knights

**Scarlet Exile**

I don't own Dog Days

**Chapter 2: The New Knight**

**(Filliano Castle)**

The castle was in a state of gloom. Anyone with a heart can tell that much. Maids scuttled around as usual, but plastered on their faces were fake smiles. They were distressed. Even the National Research Institute is affected. This is due to the fact of the two people who knew about the failed summoning were in a deep sadness that simply did not make sense. The National Research Institute is affected, through their child leader, Ricotta Elmar. The castle was affected, through the country's ruler, Millhiore. The castle had made sure to keep the gloom within the castle, and tried indeed. The country itself is slowly being affected. However, only two people know why the two leaders of their country are in such a state: Millhiore and Ricotta.

The reason is this: The failure of the summoning. Millhiore was sure she was on time. And she was sure that it all worked out. But he didn't arrive. All because of that one person who disrupted the ritual. Millhiore didn't know who interrupted her, but she was sure he was against the summoning of the hero. Ricotta is trying to find some clues on site, but always returned glum.

Millhiore wanted Cinque's presence. Where was he? Was he in Flonyard? Or was he still in Earth, waiting for her call. If only Tatsumaki would tell her. But the dog familiar hasn't been seen since the day she sent him to act as the bridge for Cinque. Without her familiar Millhiore didn't know anything about Cinque's current situation. Star-Reading is too random to rely upon. Where are you, Cinque?

**(Castle Grounds)**

"I wonder what's wrong with the princess…" A knight muttered in between a fight. Normally, this would have earned him a hundred push-ups and a lap around the castle, if it weren't for the one overseeing the training deep in thought. Éclair sighed, as she waved for the knights to continue the spar. She knows something was wrong. But she has neither the authority nor the will to question the princess. And since Rico tends to be out a lot recently, she can't question her.

She had tried to question her brother. There had been a recent council meeting that he was to attend to regarding the behavior of the princess. But apparently that meeting did not yield any results. The Princess eluded the questions thrown at her. She left without a word.

"The only thing that can hope to make her smile once more is Cinque's Return." her brother had told her.

"Guh, stupid Cinque. Still able to screw up badly even when he is not here. When he returns I'm gonna strangle him and say "Why didn't you come earlier, you idiot!" Yes… That sounds right." Éclair had told herself in her head. If she had said that aloud, no doubt she would earn the looks of every knight in a 15 meter radius.

"By the way, Captain." Éclair jerked around to see who had spoken. It turned out to be another knight

"Yes?" Éclair asked impatiently.

"We have a new knight. He was assigned to your unit, ma'am." Éclair nodded in response to this message, and shooed him off. The new knight huh… Well, I guess I'll have to meet him.

Éclair trudged across the yard to see the new knight, armed from head to toe. By simply glimpsing, you could call him the epitome of a knight. But closely you'll see the almost childish expression that guy has. Éclair made a mental note to discipline the knight. How did this guy get past being a page?

"Captain Martinozzi, I am Sir Terry Deviron. I am assigned to be part of the Praetorian Guard Unit. It is a pleasure to be working with you." The knight saluted, except the bright smile was still present.

"Keep your face as stoic as possible when saluting a higher-up." Éclair immediately pointed out. Terry simply grinned in response. Éclair sighed.

"Do 50 pushups and run around the castle. I will only say this one more time. Keep your face stoic." Éclair snarled. Terry nodded and started the pushups. But the grin never wore off.

'You'd expect that no one at all would be smiling considering the princess.' Éclair said mentally.

"Sir Deviron. Why did you join the knights, if you're not willing to follow orders?" Éclair said, though she meant the question to be rhetorical. But Terry answered.

"I only wanted a job at the castle the first time." Terry casually responded. "But the Hero Cinque made me want to be a warrior. Thus, I decided to be a knight."

"Go and run one more lap in addition to the one lap I gave you."

Terry simply nodded. He finished his 50 pushups and started running the laps. Éclair watched him leave.

"He sure didn't complain much…" Éclair muttered. He obviously did not care how much punishment he got. But Éclair didn't exactly want people in her group that didn't take being a knight of Biscotti seriously. Especially since they now have a reputation to keep. Three consecutive victorious wars after countless consecutive losses against the Galletian army was quite a feat (though, technically, the last one was a victory on both sides). If they suddenly lose the next war they are challenged upon, the victories will be attributed to Hero Cinque rather than the Biscottian Republic. Then they'll forever be known as the country that relies on outsiders to win their wars.

Éclair sighed as she saw the knight running past her to do the 2nd lap. At the corner of her eye, she saw a downhearted Ricotta Elmar. Éclair decided she had enough and ran up to the doggirl. But the chief of the NRI avoided the cold glare Éclair was giving her.

"Alright, Rico. Spill it. What's going on? Why are you and the princess so glum?" Éclair did not pull any punches with her questions. But Ricotta simply walked past her and into the castle. IT would seem that Rico did not even notice her. Éclair grumbled, knowing that Rico must have been in real deep thought. She looked at the retreating backside of the orange doggirl. The kitchen chef offered her some treats as she passed, but once more, she ignored the voices around her, keeping herself in her world that no one was able to infiltrate. Éclair grumbled then she once more saw the face of the ever-smiling Terry. Éclair sighed. It was painfully obvious. Terry will NEVER stop smiling.

**(Gallet, Nighttime)**

Two siblings, one boy and one girl, from the cat empire sighed as they rested in a particular room. These two siblings aren't your normal run-of-the-mill cat siblings that you will find in just any corner of Gallet. These two are the white-haired lion siblings of the country. These two are the last of the Royal Bloodline of Gallet. The eldest is the girl, the one known as Leonmitchelle, and is the one who is known as the leader of the Galletian Empire. Leaning on the door nearby is her younger brother, prince Gaul. The two are normally rather active and likes to move about when they could, but today is one of the days that the serious atmosphere simply takes over.

"Wonder what's wrong with the dog princess… I mean, Biscotti is rather… inactive lately."

"I heard there was some sort of problem that Milhi simply would not share to the rest of the country." Leo-sama replied to her brother's statement.

"That's bad leadership on her part." This earned Gaul a glare from his rather protective sister. "I mean, Biscotti itself is having problems due to this.'

"Their economy is fine, Gaul. There is no need to worry on that part. They're still the world capital of inventions, no matter what any other country says. And they're still keeping the title of strongest military. Only the country's atmosphere sunk."

"Exactly. If the country's atmosphere stinks, then tourism will go to an all time low, right? Eventually, the Economy will go down down down! As for the inventions part, I heard Ricotta is also quite affected by the problem. No Ricotta, means less inventions. And for the military thing, they only have it because we lost to them two times. We could get it back if we attack now, while Cinque's not back." These words suddenly struck an idea in Leonmitchelle's eyes.

"Could it be that it's related to that idiot hero?" Leo asked.

"That's the first thing everyone thought of, you know." Gaul remarked.

"… I wonder… So no one knows if it is the case?"

"Yup."

"… Why don't we challenge Biscotti into a war, then?" Leonmitchelle grinned to Gaul. Gaul simply gasped in response.

"wha… What? Why? I mean… We don't exactly have a reason to attack Biscotti anymore!"

"Maybe… They are not allowed to summon the hero, don't you think?" Leonmitchelle grinned. "I mean, what's the point of a hero if you have no war?" Gaul grinned as he realized what his sister means.

"Ah! So if we challenge them to a war, maybe we can give the dog princess a reason to summon the hero!" Gaul smirked, "Alright then, sis. I guess I'll get the three idiots to be ready for war."

"Please do." Leonmitchelle nodded. Gaul left his sister's room, excited to finally see Cinque once more. Little did he know that Cinque was already summoned. And that his summoning… was not known to have succeeded.

**(Biscotti Castle, A Few Days Later)**

"Eh? A war?" Lorrain Martinozzi gasped as he sat at the council table. Millhiore herself was also surprised at the declaration. One of the council nodded in a grave tone.

"Gallet has once more challenged us to war. And I'm afraid that considering their forces, we might simply just lose…"

"Especially since of the highly demotivated townspeople." Another council member said accusingly towards their princess.

"I am sorry for what had happened, but did Leo-sama say anything accompanying this war declaration?" Millhiore asked.

"She said, summon your hero." The council shrugged. "I'm guessing that they want us to summon hero Cinque again."

"I see." Lorrain nodded. He turned to the princess. "Princess, can we summon the hero soon?" Millhiore hesitated as she simply looked down.

"… That's the problem me and Rico has been trying to get over as of late." Millhiore replied. "Hero Cinque should have been with us five days ago." This was news to everyone in the council table. "However, during the summoning, I… was assaulted. The next thing I saw was my cercle… I lost contact with Tatsumaki as well. Without him, I am not able to redo the summoning nor am I able to know IF the hero was summoned at all."

"… You could have just told us." A council member said. "We would have kept this quiet if you had wished."

"Yes, but to realize that you failed to do what you set out to do can be rather… intimidating. And I have no clue of where Cinque is. I wonder if he made it into Flonyard or is he still in Earth, waiting to be summoned. Either way… Without Tatsumaki, summoning Cinque is impossible."

"Then we do this our way." Lorrain replied. "We don't need Cinque to fight our battles. We can prove to everyone in Flonyard that we are still the strongest military without him."

"But what would we tell the countrymen?"

"We don't tell them anything. If they realize Cinque is not coming, they may become downhearted. Princess, I would like you to stop being depressed in public. Even if fake, your smile might help us regain our countrymen's spirits." Millhiore nodded. She knew that she must smile for her country's sake.

"So we are all in agreement? We do not tell anyone of the failed summoning. Whatever we spoke of remains within these walls."

"Agreed." Everyone in the room said in unison.

"So let us prepare for war." Lorrain said, standing up and leaving for the barracks. They needed to check all their fortresses for the war. If the dog people had been a bit quieter, they would have heard an excited squeak from above them. A mouse was perched just on the wooden beam above them. It heard everything that the group spoke about. The mouse scurried down the nearest mouse hole, eager to leave as soon as possible.

**(?)**

The mouse walked through a series of tunnels. Though his brain was small, the mouse was somehow capable of memorizing his route. The mouse continued until it reached his destination. As it scurried down the hall, he met up with a few more mouse friends. He scurried among them with pride. By delivering this message, he would be one of the best spies among the mice of that castle.

As he scurried across the hall the fatigue of the journey has finally worn him down. He decided to take a rest on the side of the wall. Plenty of knights had already tried stepping on them. He tried resting, but he suddenly heard a clatter of boots just a bit forward. He snorted. He knew it was that new knight that was hired just recently. You'd think he would know by now not to wear boots when inside the castle because it scared plenty of mice. He eventually saw the knight just ahead. He was muttering something about his friends. But it didn't matter to the mouse. Right now, he felt as though his legs would give up on him. If this knight decided to step on him, he was doomed. And so will be the message he intended to bring. However, what he did not expect was that the knight would suddenly bend down and say: "Huh… you look tired… You want me to take you somewhere?"

The mouse was surprised. This new knight is weird. The other knights ignored the mice, and there were some who go ahead and torture the mice. But to see this knight decide to help was new. The mouse wanted to refuse, but he knew he was too tired to walk any further. He nodded. The knight picked him up. The mouse pointed to the direction he was running to. The knight nodded and walked. Soon they reached the room that the mouse wanted to go to. The knight lay the mouse down near the hole on the door. The mouse turned to the knight and raised his paw just above his eye in a clumsy salute. The knight smiled back at the mouse. He turned away from the mouse and walked away. The mouse turned as well, but he heard something from the knight.

"… Don't overwork yourself." The knight had said to him. The mouse squeaked back, but it knew that the knight did not understand the squeaks of the mice. It turned around and knocked on the door. The mouse hole opened to see some rat guards.

"Aye, aren't you the mouse sent to spy on Biscotti?" One of the rat guards said. He somewhat looked displeased.

"You actually made it out alive huh? Good for you!" The other rat guard grinned. "The one sent to Gallet was eaten alive!" The mouse smirked. This would make him to be a top spy. The two guards let the mouse in. The mouse went past the guards, but not before hearing that grinning rat guard say: "Alright, I get half your cheese tonight!" The mouse shook his head and walked towards the person at the table.

"Oh, aren't you the mouse I sent to Biscotti? Well, well, well. What do you have for me?" The mouse summoned some Flogna energy from the ground and created a projection of his message. Written in Dogscript, the message said: War between Biscotti and Gallet. The man looked at the words and grinned, laughing in a maniacal way.

"Excellent work, 1st Lieutenant Reepa. When I heard that the Galletian spy died an unfortunate death, I thought you would have gone. Then I saw you walk in, and I thought you had run away. But look, you have brought me one of the most DELIGHTFUL info that I could find. I promote you to Captain, and I would like you to return to your family for a bit. You should expect a big hunk of cheese coming at your home shortly. The mouse squeaked in delight. The mouse turned and ran up the walkway. But as he ran, he heard one thing that he DID not like. Something related to his new friend, that new knight. Something about fighting his friends.

**Chapter End**

And there we go. I didn't plan the mouse POV, but hey it worked. There're two new knights. Who can guess who the unnamed new knight here is? Is he an OC or a character from the series, that is? So Read on and Review~


End file.
